


夏天，属于他们的小小故事

by BucKetongtong



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:36:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18943885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BucKetongtong/pseuds/BucKetongtong
Summary: 比利18岁的成人礼物是一块蓝色的滑板。“我也可以，你看着就行。”然后比利看着弗莱迪第三次从他的滑板上摔下来。





	夏天，属于他们的小小故事

**Author's Note:**

> ※年龄差1岁 比利18 弗莱迪17  
> ※已交往设定  
> ※是甜的  
> ※小短短短短文 真的很短  
> ※意识流  
> ※努力摆脱沙雕文学转走暖心文学路线  
> 可爱是他们的 ooc是我的

比利18岁了。

这意味着他不再是一个男孩了，而是一个大人，独当一面的成熟的成年人。

但这些对弗莱迪来说都不重要。

他只知道，比利要离开去上大学了。

 

弗莱迪把半个身子搭在床外，一条腿蹬在地上，伸出手去拽上铺比利的衬衫。

“怎么了？”他问。

弗莱迪没说话，因为他根本没听见。他的脑海里只有窗外汽车飞驰而过的声音。

最后比利从上铺下来，他抱住弗莱迪。

 

维克多送了比利一块滑板。

“酷。”比利笑着说，他很快就学会了怎么使用它。

“这很简单，我也能滑。”弗莱迪拄着他的拐杖站起来。

他第一次摔下来，比利扶住了他。

他第二次摔下来，他拒绝了比利的帮助。

“我也可以，你看着就行。”

然后比利看着弗莱迪第三次从他的滑板上摔下来。

 

吃完晚饭，孩子们都闹腾累了。

他们回到卧室。

“真替你高兴。”弗莱迪笑着踮起脚去勾比利的肩，“我的礼物，给你。”

他把蝙蝠镖从藏好的枕头下拿出来，放到比利的手心里。

而比利拉住弗莱迪的手把他圈进怀里：“这才是礼物。”

 

比利巴特森的情话技能与他的身高成正比。

 

弗莱迪觉得比利巴特森这个名字天生就和夏天捆绑在一起。

他的汗水，他的酒窝，他的眼睛，都属于夏天。

弗莱迪喜欢夏天。

 

整个暑假他们都黏在一起。干什么都要黏在一起。

看电影要一起看，吃冰淇淋要吃同一种口味，买衣服要买同款。

达拉老是笑着调侃：“比利都快要成为弗莱迪的家用拐杖了。”

他们经常挤在小小的下铺，缩在一起看漫画。这种时候比利老是偷偷地去亲弗莱迪的脸颊。

“明明就是你，你才是满脑子坏想法的那个。”弗莱迪笑着抱怨。

 

夏天的末尾总是充满了泡泡。迷迷蒙蒙的泡泡，难舍难分的泡泡，恋爱的泡泡。

它们又粉又蓝。

 

比利牵着弗莱迪的手在游乐园里慢慢地走。和所有匆匆走过的情侣一样。

弗莱迪在玩套圈时套中一个滑稽的红蓝边框墨镜，他把它送给比利。

弗莱迪看着比利戴上，然后笑得直拍大腿：“太适合你了。”

然后他们一起看了喷泉表演，对于1718岁的男孩来说这没有什么吸引力。

弗莱迪用拐杖敲出音乐的节奏。

但也不赖。比利想。

 

离别真的是很漫长的过程。

他们相拥，然后弗莱迪看着比利的身影越来越远，直到那个高高的男孩变成一个小小的黑点。

“等我一年。”弗莱迪对他说。

夏天最后的风在这个时候吹过。

比利和夏天，弗莱迪都想要留住，又比任何人都想让他们往前走。

 

比利会遇到更多不一样的人，他会和他的室友成为朋友，可能还会成为女孩们的暗恋对象，他会拥有不一样的生活。

而弗莱迪只能慢慢地走。

比利永远需要停下来等他的瘸腿小男友。

 

弗莱迪第五次在心里计算时间。

比利过去要多少小时，路上要花多少小时，到宿舍要花多久。

“嗨，我到了。这里很酷！”

手机上传来比利的讯息。

附带一张他戴着那个滑稽墨镜傻笑的图片。

弗莱迪把好不容易酝酿出来的鼻涕笑成了鼻涕泡。

然后他的视线落在比利的酒窝上。

“我已经开始想你了。”他回复。

“我也是。”

之后他们每天都互道“早安”与“晚安”。

 

没过多久，火花手指队长又登上了新闻头条。

“火花手指队长首次出现在X市，并成功阻止一起持枪抢劫案”

弗莱迪看到的时候吓了一跳，他第一个反应就是给比利打电话。

“嘿，我在上课呢。”比利压着声音说。

“你受伤了吗？”弗莱迪问，他差点结巴。

“没有，你忘了吗，我刀枪不入。”比利发出轻笑，这让弗莱迪的耳朵不听话地红了。

“等等，先别挂。”弗莱迪听上去有点着急。

“怎么了？”

他们沉默了一会儿。

“我爱你。”弗莱迪说。

“我也爱你。”他说。

 

比利巴特森因为在上课时打电话并不断发出傻笑而被留堂1小时。

 

弗莱迪点进那篇新闻报道，最下端是一段采访视频。

红色的超级英雄骄傲地站在镜头前。

“如你所见，这是我的一次长期旅行。”

“要说感受，这个城市很棒，还有我真的很想我的家人们。”

“他们或许也在看这段视频。”

他冲镜头招招手，然后抛出一个飞吻，看上去有点笨拙。

但弗莱迪又脸红了。他的小小心思在心里绕圈圈，盘在一起又松开，他感觉自己又成了那个刚刚恋爱的男孩。

 

今天是达拉的生日。

弗莱迪在日历上划下一道斜线。比利离开后他每天都这么做，但这似乎让时间过得更慢了。

他还养成了一个习惯，他喜欢数楼下的车子，并记住他们的颜色。之后他会想：比利今天会穿什么颜色的衣服呢？他先随机挑一辆车子的颜色，然后发讯息给比利问他，如果他猜对了，比利就必须发一张自己的丑照。

他时不时地梦见比利，虽然都不是些温馨的场景。

昨天他梦到还是孩子的他们。比利盯着弗莱迪让他不要挑食，实际上只是男孩小小的恶作剧。

“先吃一口蔬菜，再喝一口汤。”他命令般地说。

“然后再吃一口蔬菜，再喝一口汤。”

弗莱迪盯着他的脸。比利巴特森真是坏透了，他闷闷地想。

然后比利坏笑着凑过来吻在他的额前。

他醒了。

比利巴特森真是坏透了。

 

门铃响了。

弗莱迪去开门。

坏透了的活的比利巴特森站在门前。

 

“惊喜吗？”他笑着摊开手，“我什么都没带，走得太急啦。”

“你怎么回来的？”弗莱迪手里还握着啃了一半的苹果。

“装病，我们当年不就一直这么干吗？我得在室友发现我前跑回去。”

比利看上去还想说什么，但弗莱迪踮起脚搂住他的脖子，比利伸出手抱住他的腰。

达拉从后面跑过来伸出小胳膊抱住他们两个。

 

大家坐在一起吃蛋糕。而弗莱迪执着地不停往比利和达拉脸上抹奶油。

之后他们互相靠着坐在沙发上。

弗莱迪还在执着地往比利的手心里写字。

“你在写什么？”比利低头看着手心。

“我在画画。”弗莱迪回答，“这是一个迷你火花手指队长。”

“你知道吗，我总是想到我们第一次见面的样子。”比利说。

弗莱迪笑了：“是，真不敢相信，我第一次见到你，那时候我在想：这个男孩的眼睛真好看，结果我说……”

“你知道罗马人用尿刷牙吗？”比利把他的话接下去，然后他们一起笑出声来。

 

“弗莱迪，你要知道，我一直都在，”比利突然说，他似乎想说这些很久了，“没有什么等不等的，我一直都在，和你在一起。”

弗莱迪抬起头盯着他的眼睛。

弗莱迪又想到了夏天。又想到又粉又蓝的泡泡。

夏天的味道，有冰淇淋和蠢乎乎的蓝色滑板，也有红蓝色的墨镜和比利巴特森。

 

“你也要知道。”弗莱迪站起身来，他的拐杖被扔在沙发上，然后他扑进比利的怀里。

 

“没有拐杖我也能扑向你。”

 

Fin


End file.
